


Don't Get Caught

by Skiplowave



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Newt has job at MACUSA after helping bring in Grindelwald. After finding the real Percival's whereabouts Newt earned him his own office, nothing bad can come out of this.





	Don't Get Caught

" Morning Newton." Newt turned around seeing Percival walking down the hall, " M-Morning Mr.Graves."  The director held his hand up smiling, " Percival is fine, remember me and you have meeting at ten in your office." Newt eyes widen almost forgetting, " About illegal beast trades yes. Thanks for remaining me."  Percival patted Newt's back leaving the magizoologist  to himself. Heading to his office closing the door, " He's so nice...." Newt shook his head laughing, how silly Newt Scamander has crush on Percival Graves.  _I'm sure Percy doesn't feel that way with me_.  Newt went to his closet pulling out his case to feed his beast help pass time before his private meeting.

After double checking making sure everyone was happy  _and not escaped_ Newt climb out his case closing it. He checked his watch seeing forty five minutes left before Percival came over. " In a hurry my dear?" Eyes widening  Newt pulled his wand ready to fire but was stopped unable to move. Gellert Grindelwald was back, he escaped, in MACUSA without care in the world. " W-why are you here?" Newt spat trying  move and attack quickly as he can. Gellert chuckled waving his hand making the man's body float onto his desk chair. " So cute when angry. You're probably thinking I came for Graves but no  **just** you." Newt panicked as Gellert slowly walked towards him like a predator stalking it's prey.  " P-Percival will be coming soon if he sees you or that I'm missing-" Gellert covered Newt's mouth with his hand placing a kiss on top it. " Aww how cute tell me are you two together?" Newt eyes drifted onto the ground, Gellert whistled surprised at the man's gesture. " Ah so you aren't this is perfect for me then."  He removed his hand going under Newt's desk taking his hand in the process.

" Get from under there!"

" Now now my dear don't be like that.  You and Graves will have your meeting. If you show slightest hint that I'm here I'll kill him and your precious beasts. Understand?"

" ....yes."

" Good boy and since you're a good boy I'm put hear me not spell around me he won't even know I'm here."

Newt wanted ask what dark wizard meant but knock was heard and Percival entered the room. " Hello Newton... you okay?" Newt eyes flickered at hush desk seeing Gellert make hush gesture, he looked back up smiling, " I-I'm fine, let's get started." Percival nodded his head believing Newt and began speaking. Newt held his breath feeling his pants become on done as a hand rubbed his crouch.  _Focus Newt focus_. " Tina found leads on few smugglers, my aurors are working now bring him in." Newt bit his lip has Gellert pulled his dick out stroking it, he slammed his fist feeling cool lips kissed the tip. "Percival looked up concerned, " S-sorry I have s-strong feelings about this subject.  I'll try staying professional."  Percival continued Newt tried his best not  make  a sound feeling Gellert swallow him bobbing his head.  _Oh fuck you bastard!_

" Seems your Picket's kind has been in high demand lately. Do you think baiting them with ban robbery can help or using your niffler?" 

" yES-I mean we can try banks that use basic padlocks."

If it wasn't for 'hear me not spell' Newt swear Gellert be chuckling making Newt react this way. He began fucking his throat  taking Newt's dick in and out.  _Oh Newt you truly are a good boy._ Newt's hand gripped his hair holding Gellert in place cumming down his throat gagging him. It amazed dark wizard how much poor boy had in him, not lasting very long.  _Were you saving this for Graves?_   " Newt you're sweating are you okay?"  Gellert saw Percival moved he grabbed Newt's wand ready to strike if needed. " I'm fine Percy! Really sorry my mind is on something else." Percival hummed stepping away from the desk.

" I see. Tell you what me and you get lunch, help clear both of our heads."

" Sounds lovely Percy."

" Good it's a date then, see you soon Newton."

Percival left the room living Newt  _alone_. " How cute you're first date."  Newt glared at Gellert  stood up sucking his fingers, " I'm sure  _Percy_ get a kick tasting you."  Newt looked away upset this happen. His face was grabbed forcing him looking it Gellert's different colored eyes. " Remember dear this stays between us. Enjoy  your date. Auf Wiedersehen _,_ meine Liebe." Gellert apparated out the office. Newt covered his face frustrated to no end. 

_Merlin forgive me._


End file.
